


O čem sní andělé

by Dorea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Purgatory
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea





	O čem sní andělé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do Angel's Dream?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19287) by Szajnie. 



**O čem sní andělé?**

 

Očistec byl chladné místo. Nepřátelské a odpudivé. Byla mu zima. Andělům by neměla být zima. Dean spal na dosah, ale Castiel se neopovážil přiblížit. Jednou to udělal, natiskl se na muže ve snaze hledat teplo. Dean nebyl nadšený. Mumlal cosi o osobním prostoru a důrazně Castiela žádal, aby to už nikdy nedělal.

Ignoroval červené oči svítící do neustálé tmy. Hustými větvemi nepronikl ani jeden sluneční paprsek. Nevšímal si zvuků vycházejících zpoza prastarých stromů. Pevně stiskl oční víčka k sobě. Položil se na chladnou skálu vyčnívající ze země jako kosti obra. Snažil se myslet na pěkné věci.

Ryby.

Včely.

Královna.

Hnědé vlasy tekoucí ve vodopádu kučer přes její záda. Temné oči málokdy shovívavé, většinou tvrdé jako diamanty. Nepřístupné. Ruce, někdy hladící ho vlasech a vyprávějící mu příběhy ze starých časů. Tolik se toho o ní z jejích pohádek dozvěděl, nikdy jí to neřekl. Rád poslouchal její hlas. Připomínal mu šeptání hurikánu. Její dlaně dokázaly být jemné a měkké a zároveň se nemilosrdně zarýt do kůže a udržet ho bolestí při smyslech. Skoro je cítil. Letmý dotek začínající na spánku a končící na týlu. Skoro ji viděl před sebou. Prokletou a krásnou, takoví démoni bývají. Prokletí a krásní, takoví bývají i andělé.


End file.
